


I wake up every day at nine o'clock

by Kleine



Series: when you're talking I am falling into sleep [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, инсинуации на тему посредственной социальной адаптированности в мире, которым правит Чоко + Хичоль учит китайский</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wake up every day at nine o'clock

Тактичность - редкая, исключительная способность не вламываться в спальню бессознательного индивидуума, смертельно уставшего после сессионной гонки и вчерашнего алкогольного марафона, ознаменовывая свое пришествие грохотом замка, пронзительным скрипом половиц, топота в диапазоне небольшого стада средних размеров парнокопытных и громогласным воплем: "Я переезжаю к Хангену и начинаю учить китайский!"

Кюхен обреченно стонет.

\- Он, наконец, сделал тебе предложение?

Хичоль фыркает.

\- Еще нет. Но я над этим работаю.

Прикрывая рукой порядком помятое лицо, второй придерживая расползающиеся в разные стороны части черепа, Кюхен садится в кровати. Пробравшись сквозь завалы одежды, учебников и аппаратуры, Хичоль проворачивает створки жалюзи. Солнечный свет делает страшные, почти наверняка необратимые вещи с глазами Кюхена. Быть может, он пришлет Хичолю гигантский счет от офтальмолога. Или из рехаба.

\- У тебя новые соседи, - докладывает омерзительно бодрый Хичоль и обозревает окрестности, осторожно, чтобы не замарать рук, отогнув вниз одну металлическую планку.

\- Ты уже успел затащить их в постель? Всех или по очереди?..

\- Смешно, - нараспев проговаривает тот.

\- ...высосать всю кровь и избавиться от тел? - слабым голосом продолжает умирающий от похмелья Кюхен. - Который час? Десять?! Ты рехнулся?

\- Отлично, Шерлок, - хмыкает Хичоль, скептически поглядывая на кипу грязных носков, которых Кюхен, за неимением домашнего питомца, терпеливо разводит возле мусорной корзины - из соображений рациональности и чисто научного интереса. - Они оставили тебе послание. Вставай, поможешь собрать вещи.

Кюхен заползает обратно под подушку, притворяясь деталью интерьера.

\- Ты заказал караван слонов? - невнятно бурчит он.

\- Что ты там шелестишь? - рявкает Хичоль, возмущенно отряхивая локоть свежевыглаженной рубашки (даром, что сегодня суббота) от густого слоя пыли с пустой книжной полки, на которую имел неосмотрительность опереться.

\- Говорю, ты разоришься на этом переезде. Можно было бы...

\- О себе подумай, - обрывает Хичоль пиная воздух в тщетной попытке избавиться от прицепившегося к штанине носка. - Эй, скажи своим животным, я боюсь подхватить бешенство.

Кюхен громко зевает.

Ступая осторожно, чтобы не угодить в еще какое-нибудь воплощение антисанитарии, Хичоль прокладывает путь к выходу.

\- У тебя почти месяц, чтобы найти мне замену. Хотя, как ни крути, это будет лишь жалкое подобие. Или новую квартиру, - напоминает он и хлопает дверью.

Кюхен скатывается на пол. Черт с ним, с Хичолем - куда более насущная проблема требует немедленного рассмотрения.

\--

Послание он замечает лишь через два дня: стандартный альбомный лист с надписью "Привет! (:" прилеплен к стеклу окна дома напротив. Близость строений - единственная причина, по которой Кюхен обзавелся жалюзи: едва ли нашелся бы доброволец, согласившийся спокойно разгуливать по дому в любимых семейных трусах, зная, что на него глазеет с десяток любопытных соседей. Если, конечно, он не эксгибиционист.

Хичоль уже успел навести справки.

\- Зовут Ынхёк, работает на радио, тренируется в центре, любит апельсины и клубнику, танцевать и SNSD. Не пьет. И разводит улиток, можешь себе представить? - на одном дыхании выдает он с порога. - Так, с этой коробкой все. Осталась только кухня.

\- Ты точно с ним не спишь? - уточняет Кюхен и, наткнувшись на разъяренный взгляд, поднимает руки в знак примирения. - Я просто спросил. На всякий случай.

Хичоль нетерпеливо отмахивается.

\- Я забираю кофеварку, - заявляет он, вызывая бурю протеста со стороны Кюхена.

\- Беру свои слова назад! - умоляет тот. - Ну Хичоль!..

\--

Проходит еще две недели, прежде чем Кюхен знакомится с новым соседом. Поздно вечером он по частям выносит гигантскую гору хлама, оставшегося от Хичоля, и грозящего стартовать процесс разложения прямо в прихожей. Каждое утро, проносясь мимо зеркала, Кюхен провожает взглядом квадратный желтый стикер, с которого кривоватые буквы слова "мусор" и восклицательный знак, больше напоминающий вопросительный, с укором глядят ему вслед. Каждый вечер Кюхен не находит в себе сил на подобный подвиг.

Бормоча под нос проклятья в адрес кое-кого, кто покупает ненужные вещи, а после ленится прибрать за собой, Кюхен тащит вниз плотный черный пластиковый пакет, содержимое которого всеми немыслимыми углами впивается в его ребра. Улица тонет во мраке - разумеется, именно сегодня фонари должны не гореть. Что-то-то маленькое и неразличимое в темноте бросается ему под ноги и, почти мгновенно потеряв равновесие, Кюхен с силой ударяется о шершавый битум, слыша явственный треск ветхой ткани старых джинсов.

\- Чоко! - встревоженно зовет чей-то голос. - Ко мне!

Кюхен трогает колени: под пальцами хрустит влажная от крови асфальтовая крошка. Нафиг это все.

\- Все в порядке? - продолжает тем временем голос.

\- Со мной или с Чоко? - переспрашивает Кюхен, лягая ничуть не пострадавший мусорный мешок.

Невидимый собеседник издает нервный смешок, в глаза ударяет подсветка мобильного телефона.

\- У вас кровь! - голосит сердобольный незнакомец.

\- Спасибо, Капитан, - вполголоса бормочет Кюхен, чувствуя, как его тянут за руку.

\- Нужно обработать! Инфекция! Заражение крови! Пойдемте!

\- Да-да, - подхватывает Кюхен, - голактеко! Опасносте! - и, кряхтя, поднимается на ноги.

\- Я Ынхёк, - помолчав, представляется собаколюб и тут же спотыкается о забытый мешок. Имя вызывает смутные воспоминания.

\- А вдруг я серийный убийца? - интересуется Кюхен, размазывая кровь по содранным ладоням. - А в мешке как раз труп? Если не собираетесь звать полицию, необязательно все время светить мне в лицо, - сварливо напоминает он.

\- Ох, прости, - поспешно прикрывает экран Ынхёк и умолкает тем самым образом, когда даже в кромешной тьме становится ясно, что он отчаянно краснеет - словно температура окружающей среды поднимается на несколько градусов.

\- У меня есть бинт и пластырь, справлюсь, - заверяет Кюхен. - И гора мусора, которая мечтает отправиться на свалку.

\- Я помогу! - спохватывается Ынхёк, - это же из-за меня. Только заведу Чоко домой. Здесь близко, - почему-то добавляет он.

\--

Лишь уставившись на освещенные окна своей комнаты, Кюхен вспоминает, где слышал его имя. Едва за ними закрывается дверь, вспыхнувшие уличные фонари заливают двор мягким оранжевым сиянием. Забытый мешок неприглядной кляксой темнеет на асфальтовом полотне. С этого ракурса все выглядит совсем по-другому, как если смотреть на знакомую обстановку изнутри зеркала. Заслышав шаги, Кюхен разворачивается. Очевидно, Ынхёк собрал все антисептические средства, которые только существуют на территории Южной Кореи. Впрочем, часть может быть приобретена за границей - Кюхен не стал бы ручаться.

Легко опустившись перед ним на колени, Ынхёк принимается осторожно вытирать уже подсохшую бурую корочку. Пальцы путаются в растрепанных нитках, бахромой обрамляющую внушительную дыру на джинсах.

\- Может, лучше снять? - предлагает Ынхёк, поднимая голову.

\- Что, так сразу?

Ынхёк открывает рот. Ошеломленный собственной бестактностью, Кюхен смотрит ему в глаза, чувствуя, как мучительно заливает краской шею и лицо, и думает, что Вселенское возмездие на этот раз не слишком припозднилось.

\- Да. То есть, хм. Наверное, - сбивчиво соглашается он, отступая на шаг, и упирается поясницей в подоконник. - Я сейчас.

\--

Через час после того, как, проведя пятнадцать минут без штанов в квартире незнакомого, в сущности, персонажа, так и не переведя действия в горизонтальную плоскость (не то, чтобы это хоть каким-то образом входило в его планы на сегодняшний вечер), Кюхен официально скончался от неловкости, его бессмертный дух снисходит обратно в бренное тело. Они с Ынхёком водружают на плечи оставшиеся пакеты, покрывая себя ранами и шрамами в процессе тактильного контакта с их содержимым, состоящим, по всей видимости, из наборов юного хирурга и слесаря.

Опустевшая прихожая радует глаз обрывками древнего номера Cosmopolitan и горсткой строительной пыли. Будучи гостеприимным хозяином, Кюхен предлагает отправиться в гости к Ынхёку, мысленно прикинув, что в его холодильнике последний таракан уже с неделю как протянул ноги. Все шесть.

Чоко радостно скачет вокруг хозяина, недобро зыркая на Кюхена, который искренне сожалеет об отсутствии, скажем, скафандра NASA. Трусливо поджав пальцы ног и запихнув руки поглубже в карманы, он пытается создать иллюзию беззаботности.

\- Недавно здесь живешь? - благовоспитанно интересуется он, записывая себе очко за проницательность - неразобранные коробки с вещами кучкуются посреди пустой гостиной.

Ынхёк, тем не менее, не замечает его промаха.

\- Только переехал. Но и это ненадолго, если в ближайшее время не найду кого-нибудь, кто согласится оплачивать половину аренды.

На этом список тем для поддержания светской беседы исчерпывается.

\- Я слышал, у тебя улитки? - не подумав, выпаливает Кюхен.

\- Откуда ты зна... А, так ты, наверное, и есть сосед Хичоля? - расплывается в улыбке Ынхёк, и Кюхена раздирает двойственное чувство: с одной стороны, есть нечто необычайно очаровательное в том, как морщится его нос, с другой... впрочем, одного этого пункта вполне достаточно для вечного пропуска в ад для сентиментальных подростков и странных манерных типов, одетых в розовое и леопардовое (половина из которых - его лучшие друзья). Скорее всего, это у него от жары помутнение.

Телефон звонит как раз в тот момент, когда Кюхен почти готов к прыжку в окно под бдительным оком Чоко. От неожиданности собака заходится пронзительным лаем. Вспомнивший, что забыл фамильную реликвию, без которой его семейная жизнь обречена на крах, Хичоль раздраженно поливает ядом коврик под дверью, о чем незамедлительно уведомляет трубку. Ключи он, естественно, тоже забыл.

Сминая задники и неловко извиняясь на бегу, Кюхен, игнорируя лифт, скатывается по лестнице, и, пару раз потеряв по дороге кроссовок, без приключений добирается до своего этажа. Уже следуя за безостановочно трещащим Хичолем, он понимает, что оставил мобильный на подоконнике в чужой квартире. Просто супер.

\--

День без телефона проходит восхитительно: Кюхен впервые в жизни высыпается и основательно берется за PS3 - его глаза уже понемногу начинают карабкаться на лоб, когда в одиннадцатом часу вечера в дверь настойчиво трезвонят. Тем не менее, Кюхен отнюдь не приходит в восторг от перспективы неожиданных визитов.

"Чертовы Свидетели Иегова", - мрачно думает он, затачивая воображаемый топор для кровавой, но справедливой расправы. На лестничной площадке переминается с ноги на ногу Ынхёк в огромной красной кепке набекрень. Его палец по инерции давит на звонок еще несколько секунд, мобильный Кюхена зажат в другой руке.

\- Обычно я не открываю реализаторам подпольной продукции, - предупреждает Кюхен. - Надеюсь, ты без Чоко?

Ынхёк почти испуганно кивает и, судя по всему, норовит обратиться в бегство. Нарисовавшийся за его спиной Хичоль, в порыве беспокойства заглянувший на огонек, мигом оценивает ситуацию и почти втаскивает его в прихожую, ежесекундно шикая на Кюхена, чтобы не путался под ногами, поставил чайник, сбегал в супермаркет и, желательно, повзрослел - все это одновременно.

\--

\- Ему нужен сосед, - положив подбородок на ладонь, мямлит Кюхен, почти не открывая рта.

\- Это ты сейчас по-улиточьи сказал?

\- Ему нужен сосед по комнате.

Оглушительно бряцающий ложкой по стенкам чашки Хичоль притормаживает.

\- Насколько я помню, тебе тоже.

Кюхен вздыхает.

\- Не понимаю, в чем проблема. Итук говорит, он почти нормальный.

\- Что в твоем глубоко извращенном понимании "почти" и кто такой Итук?

\- Фанат SNSD, не забывай. Итук работает с ним на радио.

\- И что я скажу? "Давай жить вместе"?

Хичоль пожимает плечами.

\- Мы знакомы два дня. Это тупо. Звучит почти как предложение узаконить отношения.

\- Тем более не вижу проблемы, раз ты определился, - вставляет Хичоль и пальцем зачерпывает джем прямо из банки. - Сколько у тебя осталось, неделя?

\- Десять дней.

\- Какая разница.

\- Может, мне к вам переехать? - с надеждой спрашивает Кюхен.

\- Мечтай!

Кюхен упирается лбом в столешницу, увлеченно разглядывая следы от ножек табурета на линолеуме. Хичоль гремит посудой в раковине, долго возится с тарелками, раскладывая их в сушилку. Уже стоя на пороге, он оборачивается.

\- Иногда такое случается, Кю. В том, что тебе кто-то понравился, нет ничего смертельного, - странным, непривычным голосом произносит он.

Замок щелкает раньше, чем Кюхен успевает опомниться.

\--

Через два дня коробки и аквариум громоздятся под дверью ванной, и Кюхен едва не опаздывает на отчетный митинг с Хичолем, заявившим, что с этого дня он слагает полномочия ангела-хранителя, переквалифицировавшись в фею-крестную. Кюхен так ему признателен, что пропускает этот бред мимо ушей.

\- Ты с ума сошел, - первым делом информирует его Сонмин, когда запыхавшийся в забеге вверх по эскалатору Кюхен без сил валится на стул напротив.

\- Почему ты здесь? - парирует Кюхен. - Пить! Есть! Бегом!

\- Хичоль занят, я за него. Он рассказал мне поистине чудовищные вещи.

\- Минни, водички попей, а то кровь носом пойдет, - усмехается Кюхен. - Что на этот раз? Я заблокировал тебе доступ на princessinpink.com? Съел первенца твоей морской свинки?

\- Жуй свой бургер и молчи. Мало того, что ты приглашаешь незнакомого...

\- Не я, а Хичоль!

\- ...кадра жить в твоей квартире - это твое дело. Но улитки, Кюхен! Улитки! Маленькие и склизкие! Бррр!

\- Он диджей на радио, которое ты слушаешь круглосуточно. Не думай, все давно в курсе, что ты звонишь в прямой эфир каждую неделю, представляясь Минсикой. И какие песни заказываешь, тоже ни для кого не секрет.

На это Сонмину нечем возразить.

\--

Улитки оказываются миролюбивыми флегматичными существами, ничуть не похожими на плотоядных слизней, о которых снимают фильмы ужасов "с продолжением". В отличие от собаки, с которой у Кюхена с первой секунды знакомства устанавливаются несколько напряженные отношения. И хотя в какой-то момент они, выражаясь образно, подписывают пакт о ненападении, проведя территориальный раздел и разграничив сферы влияния, в глубине души Кюхен даже этому рад: теперь у него всегда есть повод не мыть посуду или не пылесосить в прихожей, ведь там, притаившись, строит планы кровной мести практически неприрученный монстр, от агрессивного лая которого даже у экстрасамоуверенных людей невольно разовьется комплекс неполноценности.

Тотальную социальную неприспособленность Ынхёк компенсирует тем, что занимает совсем немного места и ест, что дадут. Кроме того, при его врожденной патологической страсти к порядку Кюхену больше нет нужды волноваться, что он оставил включенным свет, воду или утюг, забыл закрутить крышечку на тюбике с зубной пастой или вытереть пыль с телевизора в гостиной. Ынхёк не устраивает вечеринок, почти всегда ночует дома, ежедневно меняет листья в аквариуме и выгуливает свое карманное чудовище, вовремя платит за аренду и не задает лишних вопросов, хотя в данном случае Кюхен впервые в жизни недоволен последним обстоятельством.

\- Может он натурал? - осторожно начинает Чжоу Ми, доверительно касаясь его руки.

\- Наверняка у него и девушка есть, - мстительно поддакивает Сонмин и втягивает остатки фраппучино через соломинку так громко, что на них оборачиваются практически все посетители. - Какая-нибудь маленькая и хорошенькая.

Хичоль задумчиво ковыряется ложечкой в мороженом.

\- Познакомь нас! - командует Сонмин.

Кюхен давится кофе.

\- Ни за что! - хватит с него того раза, когда Сонмин и Чжоу Ми, нацепив для конспирации огромные зеркальные очки и широкополые шляпы безумной расцветки, уселись на скамейке напротив входа в подъезд его дома и, стоило кому-нибудь возникнуть в поле их зоркого зрения, набирали номер Кюхена и громким шепотом описывали внешний вид объекта, сопровождая комментариями каждую деталь гардероба. Второго такого позора Кюхен просто не переживет, а пойдет и сунет голову в пасть Чоко, о чем не считает нужным умалчивать. 

\- Тогда вечеринка? - жалобно просит Чжоу Ми, умильно склоняя голову набок. При видимой язвительной непробиваемости, Кюхен всегда питал слабость к подобным жестам, и все это знают.

\--

Вечеринка предсказуемо оказывается еще хуже, чем Кюхен мог предположить: сперва все тыкают пальцами в улиток, потом носятся с собакой и Хичолем, затем прибавляют градус для теплоты атмосферы. Таким образом, к приходу Ынхёка с вечерней тренировки в гостиной творится что-то невообразимое, и Кюхен долго и путано объясняет, почему в аквариум подселили парочку роллов с креветками ("креветки - это же морские улитки!"), а Чоко целиком замотана в клетчатый шарф от Burberry ("бедняжка так дрожит, она замерзла!"), принадлежащий Чжоу Ми. Ынхёку, как опоздавшему, пытаются налить как минимум штрафную бутылку, но тот вежливо отказывается, ссылаясь на слово чести, данное еще в восьмом классе, что приводит Сонмина в неописуемый восторг.

В итоге, расстроенный Кюхен до полуночи выслушивает едкие замечания Хичоля, в очередной раз собравшегося паковать вещи и уходить жить к Шивону, чтобы служить в церкви уборщиком огарков с подставок перед иконами, посещать уроки верховой езды и жениться на женщине.

\- Шивон - протестант, - увещевает Кюхен.

\- Все уроды, - резюмирует Хичоль.

После этого заканчивается и мартини, и терпение Кюхена, который почему-то засыпает в комнате Ынхёка.

\--

Какой бы удобной ни была кровать, проспав на ней четыре с половиной часа в одежде можно смело ожидать лишь бесконечной усталости и разбитой психики на весь последующий день. И дело вовсе не в алкоголе.

Открыв глаза, Кюхен долго раздумывает, стоит ли вскочить и бежать вперед, прорываясь сквозь цепи передовых отрядов похитивших его пришельцев или, притаившись спящим, выждать подходящего момента. От ровных рядов книг на стеллаже напротив у него грозит развиться апейрофобия.

Почувствовав на себе чей-то внимательный взгляд, он делает попытку незаметно оглядеться - скукожившийся в кресле у окна Ынхёк почти не подает признаков жизни, но белки глаз ясно выделяются в подсвеченной слабыми предрассветными сумерками комнате.

\- Доброе утро, - шепотом произносит он.

\- Доброе утро, - хрипло отвечает Кюхен, старательно прочистив горло. - Я заснул в твоей постели, - если не считать того факта, что это донельзя очевидно, звучит довольно двусмысленно. - То есть, я не хотел. Не знаю. Не помню, как это получилось, - сокрушенно заканчивает он и умолкает, испытывая единственное желание - пойти и удавиться собственным косноязычием.

\- Послушай, - мнется Ынхёк, пока Кюхен борется с покрывалом, - сейчас, наверное, не самое лучшее время. А, ладно.

\- Говори, раз начал, - сердито бурчит Кюхен, окончательно запутываясь.

\- Ты мне нравишься. В этом... смысле, - тихо говорит Ынхёк, отводя глаза.

Повисает отвратительно многозначительная пауза. Ынхёк прячет лицо в ладонях, слова доносятся приглушенно.

\- Прости. - Это все слишком быстро, не знаю, что на меня нашло.

\- Я, - начинает Кюхен и понимает, что его словарного запаса потенциального выпускника далеко не последнего ВУЗа страны в данной ситуации явно недостаточно. - Я не возражаю, - наконец выдавливает он. Звучит как-то подозрительно в стиле Сонмина.

Ынхёк поднимает голову, встречается взглядом с Кюхеном и краснеет до корней волос.

\- Тогда...

\- Круто, - реагирует Кюхен, натянуто улыбаясь, и машет в ответ.

"Что я делаю?!" - убивается его мозг, вступивший в вооруженный конфликт с языком.

Ынхёк рывком вскакивает, делает шаг вперед.

\- Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, - зачем-то сообщает он.

\- Нет! - протестует Кюхен, прикрывая рот рукой. - Зубы! Щетка! Почистить срочно!

\--

Наутро - когда наступает настоящее утро, с солнцем и головной болью, Кюхен бесцельно бродит по опустевшим комнатам, игнорируя забытые в самых неожиданных местах стаканы и обрывки салфеток.

Ынхёк закрылся в ванной и, вероятно, утопился, потому что оттуда уже минут сорок не доносится ни звука. Желая максимально оттянуть момент начала очередного эпизода шоу "Неловкость", Кюхен находит пристанище в кухне, где долго и старательно размазывает по поверхности стола лужицу пролитого анчоусного соуса. В проеме окна взбудораженный город шумит стандартным урбанистическим рингтоном, солнце подбирается к зениту, и в этом раунде не предусмотрено ни подсказок, ни звонка другу. Ынхёк молча садится напротив, вертит в руках зубочистку. 

\- То, что я сказал, - начинает он, глядя куда угодно, только не на Кюхена, - это, в смысле...

При свете дня слова кажутся раза в два шероховатее и процентов на двести бессмысленней.

\- Передумал? - отзывается Кюхен, преувеличенно внимательно изучая заиндевевший винный осадок на дне забытого в морозилке бокала. - Если да, то ничего.

\- Нет! - поспешно выпаливает Ынхёк и ожидаемо краснеет.

Краем глаза Кюхен фиксирует движение на светлой стене у двери. Крупная улитка неторопливо взбирается вверх по облицовочной плитке, оставляя позади блестящий клейкий след. Сероватая раковина важно покачивается на упругом тельце.

\- Привет, Сефирот.

Оглянувшись, Ынхёк и устремляет на него взгляд, от которого хочется поежиться.

\- Как ты сказал? Это что, имя?

\- Естественно, - ворчит Кюхен, - у всех должно быть имя.

Ынхёк отворачивается, сжимает губы, сдерживая неуместную улыбку.

"Псих", - думает Кюхен. Даже в его голове это звучит без обычной иронии.

\- Кто-то оставил аквариум открытым.

\- Вперед! - подгоняет Кюхен. - Миру нужен новый герой! Даже если это будешь ты.

\--

Минутным порывам следует поддаваться, не раздумывая, во избежание дальнейших разочарований. Кюхен и рад бы вести себя получше, однако само присутствие Ынхёка оказывает на него странное влияние. Посвятив целый вечер увлекательнейшему квесту "Собери брюхоногих, можно по частям", умерившему весь романтический пыл, Кюхен не находит в себе достаточно сил для осуществления стратегических маневров, а потому проваливается в сон, едва оказавшись в положении лежа. Около полуночи что-то холодное и влажное касается его ступни, отчего он кубарем скатывается с кровати. Полосатая улитка дружелюбно шевелит рожками. Кюхен впервые сожалеет, что это не хомячки.

В кухне горит свет: Ынхёк методично перетирает вымытую посуду полотенцем с надписью "sexy". Движения вялые и замедленные, собранная в хвостик челка колышется в такт.

\- Набиваешься в фавориты? - осведомляется Кюхен, наблюдая, как выскользнувшую из рук кружку перехватывают в сантиметре от пола. - Моя любимая, между прочим.

\- А я мечтал, что за работу сверх нормы больше заплатят.

\- Скорее, лучше накормят.

\- Иди спать, - усмехается Ынхёк.

\- Не могу. Твоя девушка явилась изменять тебе со мной, - продолговатая раковина со втянувшейся в нее улиткой неподвижно покоится на столе.

Ынхёк устало трет глаза.

\- Мы недавно расстались.

\- Сейчас заплачу. Значит, у меня есть шанс? - неожиданно для самого себя понижает голос Кюхен.

\- Выходит, так.

\- Мы пришлем тебе открытку с медового месяца, - обещает Кюхен.

\- Жду не дождусь, - кивает Ынхёк, откладывая полотенце и незаметно сокращая дистанцию между ними. - Надеюсь, вы пригласите меня крестить вашего первенца?

\- Я из католической семьи, - напоминает Кюхен, пристально разглядывая его губы. От опустившейся завесы тишины звенит в ушах.

\- Кюхен, - говорит Ынхёк, - я...

Слетевшая с катушек Чоко с яростным рычанием впивается в лодыжку Кюхена. Ынхёк сгибается пополам от хохота.

\--

Сонмин и Чжоу Ми в судейских мантиях и нелепых костюмах овощей восседают за широким столом. Хичоль в коротком черном платье и белом парике с вызывающе-красным бантом поигрывает деревянным молоточком.

\- Подсудимый, - как по-писаному читает Шивон, голову которого венчает пиратская треуголка, - подойдите.

Присяжные справа невнятно шушукаются, Чжоу Ми сводит вместе кончики пальцев, Сонмин обмахивается пестрым веером.

\- Признаете ли вы себя виновным?

\- Чего? - ухмыляется Кюхен.

\- Ты обещал, - шипит Хичоль. - И что теперь?

В зеркальных полосках на потолке отражается круглая шапка в виде головы кенгуру у Кюхена на голове.

\- Что за чушь? - огрызается он. - Минни, прекращайте этот фарс.

За спиной слышится шелест шагов и Ынхёк с ярко-оранжевой шевелюрой, в наряде, скорее всего, изображающем вооруженное восстание проросшей фасоли, пританцовывая, приближается к трибуне. "Would you marry me?" - чистым голосом поет он, и этого Кюхен не в состоянии вынести. Резко выныривая из глубины сна, он тяжело дышит, уцепившись за сбившиеся в ком простыни, борясь с головокружением, и пульс бешено бьется в висках, как слабый отзвук кессонной болезни.

Его внимание привлекает осторожный стук. Заспанный Ынхёк не без опаски заглядывает в щель приоткрытой двери.

\- Ты кричал.

Кюхена трясет от смеха.

\- Знал бы ты, почему, - с трудом выговаривает он.

Ынхёк вздыхает.

\- Ты точно в порядке?

\- Нет, мне страшно, монстр из шкафа обещал вернуться, как только останусь один.

Дверь бесшумно закрывается.

Кюхен уже начинает дремать, когда чувствует, как прогибается под дополнительной тяжестью дальний край матраса.

\- Шевелись, - недовольно бурчит Ынхёк, нарочно возится и шуршит, чтобы его позлить, и укутывается в плед, хотя август стоит в разгаре.

\- Я подам на развод, - сквозь наплывающую дымку невесомости угрожает Кюхен.

\--

\- Меня с юности грызли сомнения, что ты не мой сын, - полирует ногти Хичоль, - и худшие прогнозы на твой счет начинают сбываться.

Кюхен беззаботно качается на стуле. Сонмин со стуком ставит на стол поднос.

\- А теперь ты расскажешь все, - не терпящим возражений тоном заявляет он.

Кюхен взмахивает руками, но в последний момент удерживает равновесие.

\- Не о чем здесь рассказывать.

\- У вас был секс? - подозрительно хмурится Хичоль.

Кюхен фыркает.

\- Объясни лучше, как тебе удалось выскочить замуж раньше меня, да еще и не сходив ни на одно свидание? - негодует Сонмин.

\- Стоп-стоп! - звонко хлопает в ладоши Чжоу Ми. Девушка за крайней стойкой кассы, привычная к эксцентричности постоянных клиентов, только качает головой. - Как это, ни на одно?

Когда Кюхен пытается закрыть рукой глаза, чтобы хоть на мгновение избавиться от невыносимого зрелища объективной действительности, ножки стула предательски скользят по кафелю.

\- Мы можем поговорить о погоде? - цепляется он за последнюю надежду, потирая шишку на затылке.

\- Нет! - следует исчерпывающий ответ трех голосов.

\--

\- Ну Кю, - ноет Сонмин, - это же так романтично.

\- Идеальное первое свидание, - мечтательно вздыхает Чжоу Ми.

\- Позволь, я кое-что тебе объясню, - слегка сжимает его ухо Хичоль, и это очень, очень плохой знак. - Пока ты, моя маленькая глупая Золушка, на моем попечении, будешь делать то, что я велю. Скажу: "Полезай в тыкву", - и полезешь, уяснил? - хватка крепчает с каждым словом.

\- Мы желаем тебе только добра, - глядит на него честными глазами Чжоу Ми.

Сонмин деловито извлекает из сумки YSL блокнот в пушистой розовой обложке.

"Операция: Идеальное свидание" - прикусив от усердия кончик языка, выводит он.

Хичоль отпускает Кюхена, чье пунцовое ухо полыхает огнем.

\--

-... на частоте 89,1 fm. С вами по-прежнему Итук, и у нас новый звонок. Алло! Говорите?

\- И-и-и-и-и!

\- Привет, Минсика!

\- Хэллоу! Я хочу передать привет Кюхе... Ынхёку, который лечит улиток, и заказать песню группы Super Junior "Marry U"...

Закатив глаза, Кюхен закрывает вкладку fm-плейера. Следовало с самого начала заподозрить неладное. Тихий и молчаливый Ынхёк оказался в состоянии, не переходя в режим ожидания, вещать почти круглосуточно - связывайся с диджеями. Если бы Кюхен знал, что вместо Хичоля заполучит живой радиоприемник, он куда охотнее подыскал бы себе каморку на окраине. Или одиночную камеру. Кроме того, Ынхёк постоянно ест и перманентно голоден.

\- У тебя точно нет глистов? - с сомнением оглядывает Кюхен опустошенный в три дня холодильник с недельным запасом провизии.

Ынхёк виновато кусает губы.

\- Донхэ заходил. И Шиндон.

\- Улитки уцелели? Пойду пересчитаю. Одна из них стала мне особенно небезразлична.

\--

Главная проблема Ынхёка - склонность поднимать тревогу по пустякам. Вернувшись из двухнедельной поездки домой, он первым делом затевает скандал из-за того, что Чоко, на его взгляд, растолстела.

\- Она круглая, как шар! Кюхен, я же просил!

Кюхен, исправно подкармливавший истосковавшееся создание остатками ужина, раздосадовано жмет на паузу.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Замявшись на мгновение, Ынхёк продолжает уже не столь запальчиво:

\- Дело не в том, что мне жалко. У нее же сердце не выдержит. И зимний комбинезон станет тесный.

\- Не слушай его, моя небритая красавица, я буду любить тебя даже тучной и мертвой, - с пафосом декламирует Кюхен. - Особенно мертвой.

\- Ты безнадежен.

 

Второй странностью оказывается избирательная брезгливость: поздней ночью, проспорив, пожалуй, добрых двадцать минут, они заказывают суши. Ынхёк, так и не прикоснувшись к ужину, угрюмо елозит палочками одинокое зернышко риса. От тягостного молчания кусок не лезет в горло. Кюхен не ощущает за собой вины, но улучшению настроения это ничуть не способствует.

\- Ты не будешь, я возьму? - быстро говорит он, выхватывая из чужой тарелки рисовый колобок.

Ынхёк горестно разводит руками.

\- Какого черта? Теперь я останусь голодным.

\- Тут полно еды. Ты с Сонмином переобщался? Или это новый эксперимент кружка маленьких принцесс?

\- Ненавижу тебя! - взвизгивает Ынхёк и вылетает из-за стола. От хлопка двери дрожат оконные стекла.

\- Женщины такие странные, - доверительно сообщает Кюхен заискивающе виляющей хвостом Чоко, - ты тоже не сахар, но хоть не привередничаешь. Иди-ка сюда.

На следующий день он приходит домой в футболке с принтом "I ♥ Choco", и Ынхёк целую неделю с ним не разговаривает.

 

Третий нюанс - чудовищная плаксивость. До финальных титров очередной обожаемой 'сопли в Большом городе'-мелодрамы Сонмина еще сорок минут, а они с Ынхёком дружно рыдают друг у друга на плече. Чжоу Ми сморкается в платок, Реук кусает ногти, у Донхэ подозрительно блестят глаза.

\- Ума не приложу, почему я здесь, - делится наблюдениями с Хичолем Кюхен.

Хичоль неодобрительно цокает языком.

\- Блондинки правят миром, - подмигивает Канин.

\- И джентльмены по-прежнему предпочитают именно их, - замечает уткнувшийся в экран Шивон.

\- Так вот почему ты разлюбил меня, когда я сменил имидж? - поворачивается к Кюхену Хичоль.

\- Сгори в аду? - любезно предлагает Кюхен и краснеет как помидор.

\--

Вопреки стратегическим проектам фрик-отряда, на первом официальном свидании они гуляют по парку. Ветер нехотя шевелит сморщенные и ржавые от жары листья, в воздухе кружатся стрекозы. Вокруг с радостным писком носятся полуметровые назойливые дети, и Кюхену отчаянно недостает плейера с вакуумными наушниками, очков Чжоу Ми и непринужденности. Он не хочет, чтобы все было идеально, он хочет домой.

\- Ты не должен провожать меня до двери, - сообщает Ынхёк, когда фонари подсвечивают тускло-синие сумерки. В глазах искрится смех.

\- Я живу в той же квартире, - вполсилы огрызается Кюхен. - И вообще, с чего это вдруг?

\- Моя мама и Шивон будут против.

Кюхен хочет полюбопытствовать, распространяется ли этот запрет на любого рода сексуальные инсинуации до первой брачной ночи, когда телефонный звонок избавляет его от необходимости подыскивать более достойный ответ. Через полминуты Ынхёк срывается с места.

\- Хичоль, - кричит он через плечо, чудом избежав столкновения со столбом, - попал в аварию! Перелом! Сотрясение!

Кюхен еще много лет пребывает в твердой уверенности, что это тоже было спланировано заранее.

\--

Кюхен не уверен, как должно быть у нормальных людей, но любая попытка совершить что-нибудь сентиментальное, о чем так восторженно верещат Сонмин с Чжоу Ми, обречена на провал в зародышевой стадии.

\- Что я должен сделать? Влезть в окно с розой в зубах? - покатывается со смеху он.

\- Будь серьезней, - одергивает Хичоль, листая свежий выпуск Men'sHealth, приобретенный исключительно ради обнаженного пресса Шивона на обложке. - Здесь сказано: "Узнай о фантазиях и воплоти их в реальность". Думаю, истина где-то рядом.

\- После того, как вы подарили Ынхёку диадему, просто не знаю, чего ему еще желать, - понуро дергает плечом Кюхен.

Только поэтому, очутившись без присмотра в громадном молле в канун Рождества, он направляет свои стопы в отдел видеоигр, где приобретает четыре джойстика, геймбой и клавиатуру для виртуального синтезатора для себя, и симулятор свиданий - для Ынхёка. О чем еще может мечтать принцесса? Разве что, о новом пони.

Неизвестно, как обстоит дело с нормальными людьми, но иногда Кюхена посещает безудержное желание спустить Ынхёка с лестницы. Скорее всего, это взаимно, поскольку пару раз они всерьез дерутся посреди гостиной, сметая по пути невовремя подвернувшиеся мелочи, а потом стонут и жалуются на саднящие царапины с синяками, когда приходится тянуться к открытой пачке чипсов, разграничивающей территорию автономии на диване. Кюхен криво улыбается, Ынхёк с нежностью поглаживает Чоко, и это даже лучше, чем пустые и бессмысленные, избитые десятками поколений слова.

Иногда Кюхен не чувствует себя в состоянии предстать перед огромным безжалостным миром, ставящим его перед фактом необходимости получения высшего образования, своевременной платы налогов и пользованием общественным транспортом. Тогда он остается дома, Ынхёк звонит на работу, талантливо сипит в трубку, притворяясь неизлечимо больным, а Итук на всю страну оповещает о том, что у его бессменного напарника захворали улитки, срочно требующие бдительного медицинского ухода.

Они не отвечают на звонки, а ближе к ночи Хичоль приносит самый дорогой собачий корм для Чоко, которая в "ветеринарные дни" может сколько угодно тешить свое болезненное самолюбие в гордом одиночестве запертой прихожей, скрестись в стены и подло догрызать любимые кеды Кюхена.

\--

Кюхен не сразу понимает, что настырный звук, мешающий его здоровому детскому сну, принадлежит вовсе не будильнику. В такое время это может быть только Хичоль. Он нарочно медленно выбирается из-под двойного слоя одеял, придирчиво выбирает между вязаным зеленым свитером с красными оленями и серым с оранжевыми снежинками, который присмотрел для себя Ынхёк, по-стариковски шаркает по коридору, и распахивает дверь с доброжелательным:

\- Какого хрена ты никак не усвоишь, что я завязал с...

"Оргиями" хочет сказать Кюхен, глядя на элегантную даму в очках, застывшую на пороге. Дама неуверенно посматривает на табличку.

\- Ли Хёкдже? - сконфужено спрашивает она.

\- Нет, не он, - хрипит Кюхен.

\- А где я могу его найти?

\- Не зна...

\- Мама! - вопит замотанный в одно одеяло Ынхёк, едва не роняя его от избытка чувств.

Взгляд Кюхена растерянно мечется между ними.

\- Почему Хёкдже? - глупо вопрошает он, ненавидя себя за это.

На плечо Кюхена приземляется нетерпеливая веточка омелы, которыми предусмотрительный Реук увешал весь потолок. Мигающая надпись над мутным от многочисленных отпечатков рук зеркалом прогнозирует счастливое Рождество.

\--

В начале весны путем бессовестного шантажа Ара вытаскивает Кюхена в ежегодное шоппинг-турне. Дабы избежать всеобщих насмешек, приходится прибегнуть к тактике высшего пилотажа маскировки, и первая половина дня проходит относительно терпимо, пока они неторопливо завтракают, блуждают по секциям книжной лавки, заглядывают в мини-кинозал, но уходят на середине сеанса, пьют кофе на туманной набережной вместо обеда, после чего вновь возвращаются в торговый центр, и приходит черед самой ненавистной фазы. Для Кюхена нет принципиальной разницы, будет ли это стоковая распродажа или отдел прет-а-порте - лишь бы побыстрее и при минимальном количестве живых свидетелей. Примерно на третьей попытке сделать покупку он принимается показательно страдать, вздыхая и жалуясь на мозоли, запах нафталина и оскорбительные взгляды консультантов; подходе на седьмом надежда окончательно покидает его истосковавшееся сердце, а в девятом магазине они нос к носу сталкиваются с Ынхёком, с раннего утра уехавшим по делам в Пусан. Незнакомая девушка в яркой куртке виснет не его удобно согнутом локте, и Кюхена обуревает веселая ярость. Внутренний эмоциональный поединок, вероятно, не укрывается от внимательного взгляда сестры.

\- Кто это? Ты их знаешь? - спрашивает Ара, легкомысленно сжимая руку Кюхена, и в этой прекрасной, достойной экранизации в миллион первый раз сцене не хватает лишь сакраментального "это совсем не то, что ты думаешь".

\--

Кюхену хочется смеяться от собственной нелепости. Ынхёк избегает его весь вечер, а ближе к полуночи бесшумно выскальзывает из дому, вернувшись вместе с шумным Донхэ, когда утро уже сереет над промокшей мостовой. Прихватив геймбой и напрочь забыв о зубной щетке, Кюхен уходит ночевать к Хичолю.

В течение последующих сорока восьми часов их ничем не примечательные апартаменты превращаются в явочную квартиру по всем канонам шпионских романов: разные люди без какой-либо временной схемы наведываются в разные комнаты, перемещают не связанные никакой логикой предметы и, совершив ряд иных манипуляций, поспешно удаляются. На третий день случается неизбежное: осторожно повернув в замке ключ, Кюхен ступает в прихожую одновременно с вывалившимся с клубами пара из ванной взъерошенным Ынхёком. Выдержав паузу в лучших традициях классической школы актерского мастерства, он настороженно уточняет:

\- А где Чоко?

Ынхёк, над которым нависла нешуточная угроза сердечного приступа от испуга, разумеется, роняет полотенце. Сообразив, кто перед ним, он упирает руки в бока - общение с Сонмином еще никому не пошло на пользу, и никаким боевым искусствам не спасти положения.

\- Ты явился сюда среди ночи, чтобы спросить об этом?

Кюхен бросает взгляд на часы, которые остановились, если ему не изменяет память, года два назад: стрелки замерли на тридцати шести минутах девятого.

\- Нет, мне нужна моя щетка. Новая царапает десны, а в моем возрасте нельзя быть безалаберным в таких вопросах.

Вздохнув, Ынхёк подбирает полотенце - действие, по мнению Кюхена, совершенно излишнее.

\- Это была моя сестра, - с вызовом говорит он, и Кюхен в который раз переживает микрокризис самоидентификации.

\--

Перебирая в памяти события, предшествовавшие несчастью, многим свойственно наделять невинные мелочи зловещим смыслом, видеть подтекст там, где его не могло быть. Кюхен рад, что у него почти не осталось воспоминаний об этом дне, потому что моделировать ситуацию, которую невозможно переиграть, бессмысленно и нерационально.

Девятнадцатого апреля они загружаются в неприметный служебный мини-вэн, утро именно такое, каким должно быть в середине весны, и это последнее целостное воспоминание, которое отпечатывается, наверное, даже на внутренней стенке черепа Кюхена. Впрочем, есть еще одно: убив утро на настройку обновлений твиттера в телефонах присутствующих, он с чувством личного превосходства занимает место у дальнего окна, время от времени пролистывая тонны бреда, которые успели выплеснуть в сеть за полчаса люди, которые называют себя его друзьями. У Ынхёка дурашливо-романтичное расположение духа, поэтому он чередует виртуальную перепалку с Донхэ с изречениями, извлеченными из пучины глупости, и сердечками, адресованными большей частью Кюхену. Донхэ, правда, тоже перепадает кое-что.

"Ты спишь?" - всплывает новая вкладка, когда Кюхен почти готов задремать.

"Уже нет"

"<3 <3 <3"

Кюхен хочет зажмуриться от солнца, чихнуть и вслух спросить: "Почему это моя жизнь?", но визг тормозов, тяжелый рывок в сторону и острая боль в бедре кружат его в топком водовороте, из которого, как из черной дыры, не вырваться ни единой мысли. Он слышит скрежет металла и пронзительный крик, когда все вокруг, как в старых рисованных мультфильмах, поглощает непроницаемая чернильная мгла.

Он приходит в себя, и боль ржавым тупым капканом жует его со всех сторон, откусывая по маленькому кусочку, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Только этим можно объяснить тот факт, что ему больше не нужен воздух - попытка сделать вздох буквально парализует, и слышно лишь, как от усилия скрипит зубная эмаль. "Там будет плач и скрежет зубов", - почему-то всплывает в памяти, и Кюхен усмехнулся бы, если бы только мог.

\--

Первое пробуждение странное: тихие, вкрадчивые голоса баюкают, призывая проснуться - форменная нелепость. Кюхену кажется, что он проспал и занятия в младшей школе давно начались, а он, шестилетний, все еще дома и мама зачем-то тормошит его - для чего, все равно уже поздно... Картинка складывается далеко не сразу - без очков на глазах словно слюдяная пленка, очертания зыбки, как дрожащее от ветра отражение в лужах. Ара зовет его по имени, ее голос высокий и ломкий, и вокруг столько белого, будто он заснул в теплом сугробе - разве бывают теплые сугробы?

"Ынхёк", - вспоминает Кюхен, - "нужно позвонить", - но додумать эту крайне важную мысль он не успевает.

\-- 

Хичоль таскается к нему, как прокаженный к целителю - Кюхен ничуть не удивился бы, узнай, что тот заставил больничный персонал выделить ему отдельную палату-люкс и ухаживать за собой, как за национальным героем. Громыхая костылями, он долго устраивается на узком кресле для посетителей, выбирает яблоко из блюда на тумбочке, ловко орудует карманным ножиком, очищая его от кожуры. Иногда даже делится с Кюхеном, которого уже порядком тошнит от сбалансированного больничного рациона.

\- Ну как ты тут, мой лягушоночек? - обращается к нему Хичоль. Кюхена передергивает.

\- Вчера я был пирожочком.

\- Ты растешь в моих глазах, медсестры ужасно довольны - целых четыре ложки овсянки - грандиозный прогресс! Мы уже думали делать тебе клиз...

\- Избавь меня от подробностей, - жалобно просит Кюхен, - я и так терплю тебя сутками напролет.

\- Тебе все равно скучно, - отмахивается Хичоль.

Они говорят о жаре, которой не чувствуется в кондиционированной прохладе, о новой футболке (гипс не может стать помехой потребительской похоти) - полосатый череп с костями и жизнеутверждающее "too fast to live, too young to die" обязано, по мнению Хичоля, внушить Кюхену веру в светлое будущее. Раньше Хичоль присказкой "мы все умрем" заполнял пробелы в провисающей беседе или бессмысленных монологах на своем fm-нон-стоп, теперь он избегает этой фразы как чумы. Об Ынхёке они тоже почти не говорят.

\- Он не помнит тебя, - резко сказал Хичоль в тот самый первый день, когда Кюхен впервые сел в постели и потребовал объяснить, какого черта здесь происходит. Точнее, попытался сесть и едва не умер от удушья. Кюхен до сих пор не решил, как реагировать на эту новость. Как будто человек в ответе за то, что его мозг самостоятельно принимает решения, какую информацию считать релевантной. Как будто он - робот, и одним движением из головы можно извлечь чип с данными, стоящими десятков лет какой-нибудь монотонной и унылой жизни.

Ынхёк ходит, улыбается, спит, разговаривает, узнает некоторые лица и места на старых фотографиях. Его сестра тратит безумную сумму на распечатку архивных залежей жесткого диска его пк. Джунсу, Реук и Есон прилетают на следующий день после того, как страшная новость доходит до Японских островов. Донхэ, кажется, прописался в палате, родные сутки просидели у его постели, не смыкая глаз. Когда Ынхёк очнулся, первое, что он сказал:

\- Я так хочу есть!

В это время Кюхен валялся под операционной лампой, напоминающей софит, и кардиомонитор высчитывал кривые секунды его беспамятства. Ынхёк его так и не вспомнил.

 

Когда Ынхёка приводят к его постели, на его лице выражение сочувственного недоумения. Реук суетится вокруг капельницы, которую тот приволок с собой, Донхэ ободряюще поддерживает его под локоть, Есон что-то булькает на заднем плане.

\- Кто это? - с любопытством интересуется Ынхёк, и Кюхен почти слышит, как разбилось сердце Сонмина - или это звон хрустальной мечты? Чжоу Ми с усилием сжимает подбородок, закрывая рукой кривящиеся губы, и Кюхену хочется выставить их вон - это что, цирк или сахарная история неземной страсти? Кружевная надпись "The End" маячит на горизонте, но пухлощекие амуры отнюдь не торопятся посыпать все велюровыми лепестками роз в форме сердец.

\- Ну хватит! - рявкает Хичоль. - Валите уже. Не видите, он устал?

Кюхен едва не впервые ощущает такую невыразимую благодарность, что в глазах щиплет.

\--

Пятого июля идет дождь, но для Кюхена это, пожалуй, самый прекрасный день в жизни. Уже дома его еще долго преследует въевшийся в кожу, волосы и ногти ни с чем не сравнимый микс стерильности и анестетика. Кюхен наотрез отказывается ехать к родителям, и Ара украдкой плачет от резких слов, которыми он вознаграждает их заботу, но, будучи любящей сестрой, послушно везет его туда, где светлый запах домашней пыли стелется по выцветшим за лето сквозь незашторенное окно обоям и потускневшему деревянному настилу дощатого пола. Хичоль ковыляет в кухню.

\- Ну и свинарник, - притворно сокрушается он, - даже сухарик не погрызешь.

Кюхен осторожно вдыхает зараженный смертоносными бактериями памяти воздух, но его сердце не разрывается от неизбывной тоски. Он думает, что год назад Хичоль так же сдувал пыль с ручки микроволновки, болтая о предстоящем переезде. Press the reset. Быть может, это он все забыл? И это у него проблемы с самовнушением. Быть может, время замкнулось, возвращая его в миг, когда все еще можно разыграть заново и начисто? Или до конца дней снова и снова вертеться в колесе неверных ходов и пропущенных ошибок.

Засохшие раковины улиток отваливаются от одного прикосновения, пустые и легкие. Возможно, их обитатели в каком-нибудь своем улиточьем раю, где листья всегда зеленые и свежие, а вода не растворяется в воздухе. Итук приносит Чоко, которая тоже изрядно сдала.

\- Она его не узнает, - негромко говорит Канин. Итук прячет покрасневшие глаза. Кюхен будто стоит на краю обрыва, держа дрожащую на ветру, исписанную острым почерком страницу, разжимает пальцы и та кружится, подхваченная восходящими воздушными потоками. Он снова может дышать - только это имеет значение.

\--

Кюхен отправляется за город и собирает новых улиток - да, они не такие большие, но у них всегда есть шанс вырасти. С листьями куда больше мороки, особенно, когда сбоку тянет заживающая рана.

Хичоль бьет тревогу лишь когда обнаруживает на дверце холодильника залежи твенджан.

\- Я знаю, почему это здесь, и теперь хочу послушать твою неуклюжую детскую ложь, - говорит он, складывая руки на груди. - Ну?

Кюхен безразлично пожимает плечами.

\- Придумай что-нибудь сам? Уверен, тебе понравится.

\- Кюхен, это обсессия.

Как будто он сам не знает. Впрочем, все проходит, пройдет и это.

\--

Неизвестно, откуда Хичоль узнает последние сплетни, но его источники никогда не подводят - ближе к концу августа, когда Кюхен с чистой совестью валяет дурака, наверстывая упущенное время в недельных баталиях Final Fantasy, тот сообщает о девушке. Девушке Ынхёка.

\- Зовут...

Острое чувство дежавю накрывает с головой и Кюхен кожей чувствует время, пропуская его через стволовые клетки в своем универсальном личном "здесь и сейчас".

\- Мне-то что?

\- Кюхен.

\- Здесь не о чем говорить.

Хичоль вздыхает. Примерно на этом месте он должен сказать, что собирает вещи, но шрам на его левой ноге служит единственным напоминанием, что время представляет собой спираль, а не перевернутую восьмерку.

\--

\- ...и, может быть, он захочет на ней жениться, - развивает мысль Сонмин, энергично размахивая большой пластмассовой ложкой.

Кюхен неохотно отрывается от салата с кальмарами.

\- И когда все уже соберутся в церкви, а они будут стоять у алтаря, согласны ли вы, бла-бла-бла, он вспомнит и...

\- ...и скажет: "Да", - заканчивает за него Кюхен. - Минни, подрасти, наконец, тебе скоро двадцать четыре.

\- А вот это был запрещенный прием, - вздыхает Сонмин, беззлобно толкая его в бок.

Чжоу Ми осторожно откашливается.

\- Мы можем съездить в Таиланд? - предлагает он.

Реук жизнерадостно кивает.

\- Я возьму с собой Генри, - обещает он.

\- О, нет! - вопит Кюхен, не до конца прожевав мидию. - Опять скрипка!

\- Это твое "о" совершенно отвратительно, - морщится Сонмин.

\--

Кюхен не взялся бы объяснять, как он оказался в номере Чжоу Ми, да еще и на его кровати. Самого хозяина тоже едва держат ноги - хотя, нужно видеть эти ноги. Кюхен тянется его поцеловать - так ведь всегда бывает: сперва люди пьют на брудершафт, потом оказываются в одной постели, а после растят каких-нибудь детей. Хотя, нет, это старая версия. А на брудершафт они и с Шивоном умудрились выпить.

Чжоу Ми обхватывает ладонями его лицо.

\- Куй Сянь, - ровно и почти без акцента говорит он, пристально изучая что-то за левым ухом Кюхена, - не надо. Ты не должен ничего объяснять, я лягу на диване.

\--

Каждое утро Кюхен просыпается в девять, и время пробуждения не зависит от того, во сколько он лег накануне. Его жизнь настолько упорядочена, что посторонним в ней просто нет места. И поскольку инородные вторжения нового ему строго противопоказаны, рано или поздно Кюхен ослабляет защиту и подпускает к себе кое-что тщательно забытое старое. Ынхёк появляется, когда первые желтые листья устилают тротуары, и у Кюхена привычно щемит в груди. Или снаружи - глубокие шрамы затягиваются чрезвычайно долго. Особенно, если это пробитое ребром легкое.

Все высыпают в прихожую, встревоженно переглядываясь. Слышно, о чем говорит диктор в вечернем выпуске новостей в телевизоре у соседей.

\- Кюхен, - совсем тихо произносит Ынхёк, - я вспомнил... тебя.

Сонмин приглушенно всхлипывает.

\- Да поцелуйтесь вы уже! - ликующе вопит Хичоль, а Кюхен все отворачивается, прикрывает ладонью брови, и дышать снова так же горячо и невыносимо, как раньше. Остальные тактично отводят глаза, чтобы впоследствии припоминать ему это до конца дней.


End file.
